Reglas de Convivencia de la Academia Ashford
by Wild Caedus
Summary: Toda institución tiene reglas para la mejor convivencia, y Ashford no es la excepción.


Reglas de Convivencia de la Academia Ashford

Hola, muchachos de fanfiction.

Hoy les traigo este fic basado en **Reglas de convivencia de la Torre Avengers** de _**Kakushi Miko**_ y en **Rєglas dє convivєncia dє Xcution** de _**Hope' e**_.

Code Geass no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a sus respectivos dueños.

Para tener una mejor convivencia en la Academia Ashford del Area 11 (y no meterte en problemas y que nadie te vea más en su vida) te recomendamos seguir al pie de la letra estas reglas:

1) Nunca, pero NUNCA te hagas el arrogante y te burles de la discapacidad de Nunnally, ni en broma, ni tampoco si te has convertido en su mejor amigo. Créeme, no lo hagas sino quieres ser retado y conocido como "el tipo que perdió con una niña invalida". La silla de ruedas de Nunna-chan tiene muchos secretos escondidos. O en el peor de los casos, que lo sepa Lelouch.

(Lelouch:- la silla de ruedas tiene unos cuantos trucos, por si alguna vez mi hermana está en problemas y yo no esté a su lado.

*aparece nunnally frenando como si de un auto se tratase*

Nunnally:- muchas gracias oni-sama *le dio un beso en la mejilla, se colocó unos lentes de sol y volvió a irse a toda velocidad*)

2) No le hagas la broma a Lelouch de que es tu cuñado, él te preguntara con cuál de sus hermanas sales. Si la haces, nunca menciones a Nunnally. El Príncipe Siscon es capaz de "intentar" perseguirte por todo el Area 11 haciendo Cosplay de Leatherface… con motosierra incluida.

(Rai:- ¡YA LELOUCH, SI ES LA VERDAD, SOMOS FAMILIA!

Lelouch:-*haciendo rugir su motosierra* morirás.

RIvalz:- ¡RUN BITCH RUN!

*Rai sale corriendo como si estuviera en una maratón, pero lelouch se cansa rápidamente*

Lelouch:- *intentando respirar* ¡O-OYE! ¡VU-VUEL-VE A-AQUI!)

3) Lelouch tiene prohibido usar su Geass para pasar exámenes, o ganar concursos o sobornar a los maestros de nunnally para que no la reprueben o cualquier cosa que resulte deshonesto.

(Suzaku:- ¡Lelouch, deja de usar el Geass!

Lelouch:- Lelouch Vi Britannia te lo ordena…

Suzaku:- ¡YA NO FUNCIONA CONMIGO!.*Le lanza su típica patada*)

4) Esta regla también se aplica a Rai. Tu Geass se activa por voz, así que es peligroso cuando estés en multitud.

(Rai:- mejor ni me lo recuerdes *luego de decir eso, se puso a llorar como una magdalena, mencionando a su madre y una tal Sophie*)

4) Si tienes dudas sobre si alguno de los chicos del consejo tuvo novia, nunca se lo preguntes a Gino o Suzaku. El rubio se pondrá melancólico y llorara… y después todos saldremos corriendo buscando en cada bar del Area 11 al pobre Weinberg, que estará balbuceando algo sobre que la extraña (no tenemos idea a quien se refiere*). Si le preguntas al castaño, solamente harás que se acuerde del odio hacia lelouch… y que lo persiga para entregarlo al emperador.

(Suzaku:- ¡VEN AQUÍ LELOUCH Y ACEPTA TU RESPOSABILIDAD POR TODO LO QUE HICISTE! *aparece CC en el Shikiro*

Lelouch:- ¡CC sácanos de aquí!

*Los 3 desaparecen de la vista del consejo y aparece nunnally en su silla de ruedas, seguida por rolo en su Vincent*

Rolo:- ¡¿hacia dónde?!

Nina:- creo que se fueron…

Nunnally:- ¡ONISAMA ALLI VOY!

Rolo:- ¡NIISAN! ¡NO VOY A DEJAR QUE NADIE NOS SEPARE! *Los 2 desaparecen en el horizonte, mientras los miembro del consejo los observaban*)

5) Nunca le recuerdes al profesor Jeremiah Gottwald, su antiguo trabajo como guardia de la Villa Aries y el incidente de la señorita Marianne. Él se pondrá a llorar como una magdalena por varios días.

(Viletta:- Lord Jeremiah es muy sensible al tema cuando trabajaba como guardia de la Emperatriz Marianne.

Lelouch:- por alguna extraña razón, creo que estaba enamorado de mi madre…

Nunnally:- pero onisama ¿no cree que Jeremiah-san seria buen padre?

Lelouch:- mejor que Charles seguro

*En Pendragon, el emperador estornuda*

Marianne:- parece que alguien está hablando de ti, querido

Charles:- tal vez, o puede ser una gripe, ¡NADIE SE ATREVERA A BURLARSE DEL EMPERADOR CHARLES ZI BRITANNIA! *El comienza a bajar de manera imponente las escaleras, hasta que se resbala con su propia capa y cae de cara al piso*)

6) Si tienes alguna duda o quieres hablarle a la profesora Viletta, y ves que se metió en un salón oscuro con el profesor Ohgi Kaname, nunca la sigas. Créeme, ella estará "ocupada" y podría meterte un tiro si la interrumpes.

(Viletta:- ¿Qui-quién escribió esto? Además no entiendo a que se refieren.- dijo nerviosa y sonrojada

Lelouch:- Viletta-sensei, todos sabemos en que "está ocupada"

*Los miembros del consejo se ponen a silbar disimuladamente*

Kallen:- además que, últimamente veo a Ohgi-san más feliz de lo acostumbrado)

7) Tampoco ayudes a Lelouch a escapar de Viletta-sensei. La última vez, puso a Rivalz a hacer 200 flexiones, 200 lagartijas y dar 200 vueltas al campus. Es muy estricta cuando se enfurece.

8) Lelouch tiene la obligación de decirnos cuando algún familiar vendrá a la escuela. No queremos que se repita lo sucedido con Scheneizel y Kanon… y las extrañas preguntas de Nunnally sobre el sexo.

(Nunnally:- oniisama, ¿Qué era lo que estaban haciendo Schneizel onisan y Kanon-san?

Lelouch:- esto… bueno… es... *el comenzó a sudar muy repentinamente*)

9) Si tienes dignidad, nunca retes a Lelouch a una partida de ajedrez. Él tiene el extraño fetiche de dejar a sus oponentes desnudos… donde sea.

(CC:- algunas veces pienso que…

Lelouch:- ¡CC, CALLATE!)

10) Los miembros del consejo tienen prohibido representar alguna obra de teatro. Mejor no recordemos "Romeo y Julieta" con Lelouch y Kallen como la pareja principal, la pobre de Shirley estuvo depresiva 1 mes, o "La Divina Comedia", donde Suzaku se tomó muy en serio lo de ir al Paraíso a ver a Euphemia o el desastre de "Sueño de una Noche de Verano", donde Rai y Suzaku… y Lelouch se disputaban el amor de Nunnally.

(Milly:- oigan, por lo menos reconozcamos que el papel de Virgilio por Lelouch fue increíble.

Lelouch:- " _Poeta fui; cante al noble y honrado hijo de Anquises, que de Troya vino cuando su gran poder fue aniquilado_ "

Nunnally:- el papel de oniisama estuvo excelente, pero a mí me gusto más el Lisandro de Rai

Rai:- " _¿Qué dices, amor mío? ¿Cómo están tan pálidas tus mejillas? ¿Qué causa ha marchitado las rosas de tu tez?"_

Nunnally:- " _La falta de lluvia, sin duda; sequia a que fácilmente podría suplir el agua de mis lágrimas_ "

Milly:- ¡son tan tiernos! *mientras que Nina, Shirley y Milly observaban a la pareja , a unos metros detrás de ellas, Viletta, Kallen y Suzaku sostenían a un enfurecido Lelouch*

Viletta:- ¡Rivalz tápale los ojos! ¡Esa es la fuente de su geass!

Kallen:- ¡Lelouch tranquilízate!

Lelouch:- ¡SOLTAME! ¡SOLTAME QUE LO MATO!

Suzaku:- ¡¿es que no puedes dejar a Nunnally ser feliz?!)

11) Las Siguientes Personas:

\- Nunnally tiene Prohibido hacerle bromas de que odia a Lelouch.

(CC:- nadie lo puede aguantar cuando se pone con sus delirios suicidas.- dijo mientras comía una rebanada de pizza.

Shirley:- ¿y tú quién eres?.- dijo mirando a la peli verde

Suzaku:- es cierto. Balbuceaba algo de reencontrarse con Euphie)

\- Milly tiene prohibido hacer una fiesta de Cross-Dresing. No queremos que se repita lo de hace un mes atrás con lelouch y Rai siendo perseguido por un montón de… chicos que la confundieron con una chica y querían sus números de teléfono.

(Lelouch:- ya no me queda dignidad. *Dijo avergonzado y sonrojado*

Rai:- no eres el único *dijo en tono depresivo*)

\- Milly (de nuevo) tiene prohibido usar la ropa deportiva de Viletta para hacer ejercicio. La última vez, Rivalz perdió litros de sangre y tuvimos que hacerle una transfusión de emergencia.

\- Suzaku y Kallen tiene prohibido luchar en Knightmare Frames por ver quién es el mejor de los dos. La última vez, casi medio campus es destruido de no ser por el Shinkiro.

(Kallen:- todavía no terminamos *dijo con una mirada desafiante al ex-caballero de Euphemia*

Suzaku:- cuando quieras, Kallen.

Rai:- ¡Ya basta! Uno de los tiros del Lancelot paso rozando mi habitación)

\- Lelouch tiene prohibido seguir a Nunnally en sus citas. Todos sabemos que Rai no le hará nada indecente a tu pobre hermana, así que despreocúpate.

(Lelouch:- no confió en el sobre ese tema.

Rai:- tranquilízate… Aniki *unos segundo después, lelouch tomo su sierra de nuevo y lo corrió por todo el campus*)

\- Nina tiene prohibido agregarle su ingrediente secreto. Todos sabemos que cocinas… bien, pero nadie se queja, así que no le agregues esos ingredientes hechos por ti mismo, con el mismo nombre de FREYJA. Casi toda la escuela se enfermó la última vez.

(Milly:- aunque si haces comida en lugar de un arma táctica, no importaría…

Nina:- ¡NO ES UN ARMA TACTICA, ES UN ARMA ESTRATEGICA!

Nunnally:- así que admites que no es comida, ¿verdad?.- dijo con desdén)

\- CC tiene prohibido seguir durmiendo con lelouch en la misma cama, para eso tienes tu propia habitación. No queremos que se repita lo sucedido con Shirley cuando los descubrió.

(Kallen:- todavía esta depresiva desde ese día

Suzaku:- mira lo que hiciste Lelouch *dijo con frialdad*

Lelouch:- ¿ahora yo tengo la culpa?

Suzaku:- tú tienes la culpa del sufrimiento de muchas personas *el ambiente se puso tenso*

Kallen:- aquí vamos de nuevo…)

\- Anya tiene prohibido entrar a lugares privados y sacar fotos de todo lo que vea.

(Lelouch:- ¡Anya, borra esas fotos de Rolo!

Anya:- pero son recuerdos *dijo con indiferencia, mostrando una foto de rolo desnudo tomándose una ducha*

Gino:- ¡así que anya hizo eso con rolo! ¿No sabía que estaban de novios? *dijo con su típica sonrisa, seguida por una risita infantil*

Rolo:- *sonrojado* ¡NO ES ASI! ¡Yo amo a nii-san!

*esas palabras hicieron que todo el consejo entrara en un silencio incomodo*

Nina:- creo… que eso se malentendió un poco

Kallen:- ¿un poco dices?)

\- Rolo y Nunnally tienen prohibido luchar por ver quién es el favorito de Lelouch. La última vez, El Vincent y el Mark Nemo armaron semejante revuelo en las afueras de la academia.

(Shirley:- esperen un segundo, ¿desde cuándo nunna-chan maneja un knightmare?

Rai:- desde que salió Nightmare Of Nunnally, y se hizo amiga de una tal Alice… y una cosa llamada nemo le dio un geass… y tendrás que leer ese manga)

\- Kaguya tiene prohibido decir que Lelouch es su prometido.

(CC:- a lelouch no le queda dignidad, al cortejar a una niña de la edad de su hermana *dijo con una sonrisa pícara*

Rivalz:- vaya vaya vaya, no sabía que a lelouch le gustaban las niñas pequeñas

Rai:- Si ya la reputación de él estaba arruinada con la fiesta de cupido, imagínense cuando todos pensaron que era loliconero.

Lelouch:- mira quien lo dice, el que se aprovecha de mi hermana invalida

Kaguya:- pero si es verdad. Zero-sama… digo Lelouch-sama es mi prometido

*Shirley no se lo tomo muy bien*

Suzaku:- lelouch, deberías elegir entre Shirley, kaguya, kallen o CC

Lelouch:- no puede evitar ser hermoso a los ojos de las damiselas *dijo haciéndose el bonito y hermoso*

Rivalz:- encima lo acepta…)

\- Todos los miembros femeninos del consejo, tienen prohibido hacer la famosa broma de la prueba de embarazo. La última vez, a Suzaku le dio un infarto por la broma de nunnally y Lelouch lo persiguió en el Shinkiro.

(Rai:- y a mí ni siquiera me tomo en cuenta… *dijo llorando como una magdalena*

Rivalz:- ya ya, deja de llorar)

\- Todos los miembros masculinos y Sayoko tienen prohibido cambiar de lugar con lelouch, gracias a la máscara de Sayoko, para evitar que este salga de un aprieto.

(Kallen:- Lelouch, deberías deshacerte de esa mascara.

Lelouch (¿?):- si me deshago de esto, Lelouch-sama podría enfadarse. *Acto seguido, se saca la máscara para revelar que era Sayoko*)

\- Todos los miembros tienen prohibido usar el ropaje y casco de zero en broma.

(Kallen:- mejor no recordemos los disturbios que se produjeron en la Academia *Lelouch ríe de manera demoniaca*

Lelouch:- idiotas, ¡yo soy Zero!, que no se les confunda *aparece suzaku vestido de zero*

Suzaku:- no… ¡yo soy zero! *aparece Rai vestido de Zero*

Rai:- no… yo soy zero *aparece Rivalz*

Rivalz:- no, yo soy… *antes de terminar, cae al suelo de forma cómica*

Lelouch/Rai/Suzaku:- tú no eres Zero

CC:- por las dudas, ¿ustedes pervertidos no se robaron el mío?

EN PENDRAGON *Cornelia se prueba el traje de Zero*

Cornelia:- debo decir que… Lelouch tiene un buen gusto para vestirse, aunque… *empieza tocarse los pechos* es muy pequeño aquí.

Guilford:- l-le qu-queda p-p-p-perfecto p-prin-cesa.*dijo mientras unas gotas de sangre le salían de su nariz*)

12) Las siguientes Series/Películas/Animes esta prohibidos:

\- Bleach

(Lelouch:- ese Aizen y Ulquiorra me caen bien. Se parecen mucho a mí.

Suzaku:- se parecen porque los tres no tienen corazón. *Lelouch no tomo bien ese comentario, y entro en modo depresivo*).

\- Nunnally in Wonderland

(Viletta:- Ohgi no es un perdedor sin carácter… bueno…

Rivalz:- *tapándose la sangre de la nariz* ¿de dónde te salía la cola, CC?

Lelouch:- debo admitir que el traje de cervatillo le quedaba bien a shirley

*Shirley se lo tomo de otra forma y termino desangrada por la nariz con desmayo incluido*)

\- Scarface

(Milly:- debo decir que… tony montana tiene un parecido terrorífico con Lelouch *menciono con un poco de miedo, al imaginarse a Lelouch en el papel del mafioso*

Rivalz:- ¿el que ambos son Siscon? ¿y que matarían a cualquiera por ellas?

Rai:- ya me está dando miedo esa comparación *dijo un poco nervioso*)

\- Christine

(Nina:- rivalz, si la moto se mueve sola es porque tu no le arreglaste los frenos, no porque este hechizada o algo por el estilo.

Rai:- es cierto, además era un auto tanto en la película como en el libro

*la moto aparece en la ventana con sus luces prendidas*

Rivalz:- ¡CORRAN! *grito mientras corría a toda velocidad*

Gino:- ¡WOW! Una moto embrujada, eso es muy cool

Todos los demás:- No es cierto

Nina:- de cualquier modo, son los frenos

*Nina junto a kallen se acercan a la moto para observar que sus frenos estaban en perfectas condiciones*

Kallen:- los fre-frenos es-tan bi-bien

*Los miembros del consejo se quedan unos segundos petrificado, luego salen corriendo cuando la luz de la moto se encendió sola, a excepción de Anya que saco una foto antes de irse.*

\- Harry Potter y todas sus películas

(Lelouch:- no sé cómo decirle a nunnally de que su carta nunca llegara porque no existe)

\- Frankestein

(Nina:- ¡VIVE!

*dijo mientras apretaba un dispositivo que subía una camilla de metal por el techo del salón. En ella había muchos pedazos de carne. Un trueno cae y hace que la comida quede hecho cenizas.*

Nina:- no me queda otra que buscar cadáveres en los cementerios

Todos:- ¡NO!)

\- School Days

(Rai:- mejor no recordemos cuando shirley lo vio y se convirtió en cuestión de segundos en una Yandere.

Lelouch:- recuerdo que ese día, temí por mi vida *menciono el peli negro avergonzado*

*En ese instante entro Shirley con un cuchillo, y Lelouch salto a los brazos de Rai. Ambos, salieron corriendo como si fueran Shaggy y Scooby-Doo*

Shirley:- ¿Qué les pasa a esos dos? Vine a devolverle el cuchillo de goma a Kallen)

\- Flores En El Ático

(Lelouch:- ¡CC, RAI! ¡YA BASTA CON SUS BROMAS HACIA MI Y A EUPHIE!

CC:- pero confesaste que fue tu primer amor

Rai:- oye Suzaku, ya tienes un rival por el amor de Euphie *Suzaku no se lo tomo muy bien al comentario*

Suzaku:- sobre mi cadáver *dijo en tono serio y frio*)

\- Code Geass

(Rai:- nadie tiene ganas de escuchar a todo el consejo hablando sobre como quedaron sus papeles, o sobre todo lo que sucedió en los capítulos. Así que, nos abstenemos de ver nuestro propio anime.

Kallen:- Rai, tu solo haces un cameo como para decir "nuestro anime"

CC:- además, tú no eres canon. *Rai termino llorando sobre la falda de nunnally por la depresión de saber que no existe en el universo oficial*

Kallen:- bravo CC, tienes la delicadeza de un rinoceronte)

Se debe recordar de que estas reglas deben seguirse SI o SI por todos los miembros del consejo, ya sean viejos o nuevos, para mantener la paz dentro de la Academia Ashford.

(Rai:- aunque si no quieres seguirlas, no hay problema. Es más divertido, cuando pasa algo así

Gino:- en eso tienes razón *comenzó a reírse*).

FIN

OH YEAH!

Al fin mi primer oneshot, listo para la comunidad de CG. Espero les guste, fans del Geass y amantes del Príncipe Lelouch, ya sea mujer… u hombre.

Y si les gusto tanto, tal vez haga una serie basada en cada una de estas reglas.

¿Qué les parece?

Se despide su escritor salvaje Wild Caedus (lamentablemente tengo un examen que hacer, libros por estudiar, oneshots por terminar y capítulos fanfics que subir).

…

…

…

¿Siguen aquí? Vayan a leer mi fanfic oneshot Días del Futuro Presente, intermedio entre dos futuros fanfics que estoy ideando. O por lo menos denle una leída a mi crossover HOTD/RWBY.

BYE BYE

…

…

…

Vamos, despejen la zona. Repito, despejen la zona.

Tú, si tú, deja un review por lo menos.

¡NADIE SE VA SIN DEJAR UN REVIEW! *dice mientras levanta una ametralladora*

…

…

…


End file.
